


Saturnalia

by BinJLG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frot, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Implied power dynamics, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Sam the interrupting Moose, Saturnalia, Snowed In, nymph, snow nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/pseuds/BinJLG
Summary: Dean and Castiel get stuck in a one room cabin with no heat while hunting a snow nymph. Cas opts to keep Dean from freezing to death instead of going after the nymph.





	Saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> Happy Holidays all! Hope you enjoy! [On Tumblr](http://honeyedsam.tumblr.com/post/181497203374/saturnalia)

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dean snarled, peering out the window at the white out. This was supposed to have been a simple case. Small rural town, lots of slaughtered goats and sheep put up on display around the town Christmas tree. Obviously an open and shut case of demons being terroristic douchebags right? But no. Nothing was ever that simple in his life.

“I thought nymphs were supposed to be all about parties and orgies! What’s with the livestock slaughter?” he asked, turning to an equally frustrated looking Castiel.

“If I had to hazard a guess,” Cas sighed, scanning the small single room cabin they’d tracked the rogue nymph to, “she became over-zealous with her Saturnalia festivities.”

“Her what?” Dean frowned, shoving his hands in his coat pockets as he looked around the room. No fireplace. No thermostat. This place wasn’t heated and the sudden blizzard the snow nymph sent their way definitely wasn’t helping.

“Saturnalia,” Castiel repeated simply, eyeing the copious amounts of empty and half-drunk wine littered about the room, many of which surrounded the neatly made king-sized canopy bed in the far corner. “It was a Roman festival celebrating Saturn. Or, Zeus, I suppose. I’ll never understand why the Greek deities felt the need to rename themselves specifically for the Romans. Sacrifices would be made in his honor, feasts would be had, gifts exchanged–”

“Sounds like a bloodier version of Christmas.”

“Drunken orgies and societal role reversals were common.”

“What’d I say! Parties and orgies!”

“Regardless,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “we interrupted her merry making and she seems upset about it.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Dean shivered, the wind howling outside and rattling the windows in their panes. “How do we stop the storm and go gank the bitch before she gets to Sam and Jack?”

“I don’t think we can. We’ll just have to wait until she either comes back or is dealt with,” the angel muttered, his eyes narrowing with worry and regret. He should have known there would have been a trap like this waiting for them. He was sure the nymph would go after Sam and Jack now. Even though he couldn’t fly anymore, he could still chase after the nymph on foot in order to go aid the two, but Dean would likely freeze to death at this rate if he left. Castiel looked at Dean’s shivering form up and down, white puffs of cloudy breath seeping from his full lips. He pushed his worry for his son and Sam aside and turned his focus to Dean, reaching forward and pulling him by the arm towards the bed.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Dean stammered with wide eyes when his eyes landed on the bed. Dean couldn’t tell if he stuttered because he was shivering so badly, or because of the sudden knot of nervousness that sank into the pits of his stomach. Out of all the times Dean had secretly hoped Cas would make the first move, he never would have thought it would be in the middle of a case when the other half of Team Free Will 2.0 was in danger.

“You need to keep warm,” Cas said matter of factly, turning the covers down while trying to ignore Dean’s sudden nervousness. He could not let himself be distracted. Ensuring Dean stayed alive came first. Any feelings he may have had for the other man could come second and later. “Get in the bed.”

“Uh, right. I should’ve known… Guess the cold is numbing my brain or something,” Dean muttered, shaking his head. He sat on the edge of the bed and started undoing his laces, kicking his boots off before swinging his legs up onto the mattress and tucking them under the covers.

“You’re going to have to shed some of your layers if you wish to stay adequately warm.”

Dean froze where he was, his eyes snapping up to see Cas shrugging off his jacket and blazer. Shit. Was Cas really going to get in bed with him so just so he could stay warm? Did he expect Dean to get naked while they were huddling for warmth? His heart stopped and leapt into his throat, his lips darting out to wet his lips nervously as he watched the angel’s hands swiftly and delicately remove his tie.

“I… We’re doing this back to back and I’m keeping my boxers on, understand??”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the flustered man.

“Why wouldn’t you keep your boxer briefs on?”

Dean shifted, tearing his eyes away from Cas’s scrutinizing and questioning gaze, glad that his face was already flushed from the cold.

“Y’know, cause, uh,” Dean bumbled, shrugging off his coat and handing it to Cas to hang up with his on the back of a chair in the kitchenette. “Cause of the thing where… it’s supposed to help people stay warmer or something if they…” Dean swallowed a lump, his throat clicking, “If they’re naked.”

Castiel paused, his hand resting on top of their coats. Was Dean finally making an advance? No, he’d seen Dean flirt with countless women and he was never this bashful. Castiel had only been talking about their outer layers, but it made sense that less layers of clothing while under blankets would more efficiently share heat.

“If that’s what you think would be best, alright,” Castiel answered cautiously, unbuckling his belt.

Dean’s heart stopped cold in his chest as Cas slid the belt out from its loops. He couldn’t move or tear his eyes away as the angel untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning the stiff white fabric, revealing the toned chest that Dean saw far too infrequently for his own tastes. Castiel glanced back up at him, his blue eyes peering bashfully from beneath his voluminous lashes. The eye contact snapped Dean out of his voyeuristic trance and he turned his back to Cas. He reached up with shaking hands and began peeling off his own layers, wondering how he managed to talk his way into this. He’d either have to kick his ass later or buy himself a gift basket.

“Like I said, keeping my underwear on.”

Dean had just finished placing his neatly folded clothes on the floor beside the bed when he felt Cas’s weight on the other side. He swallowed again nervously, attempting to steel his nerves and convince himself he could make it through the night without fucking up his friendship with Cas. What they had was one of the best things Dean ever had going for him and the thought of Cas rejecting him because Dean couldn’t keep his stupid emotions in check would break him. Losing Cas to death was one thing. Cas couldn’t help being killed. But him leaving and not coming back and abandoning him… Dean’s chest became achingly tight just at the prospect.

Dean was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a bare arm wrap around his waist and a chest press against his back.

“What the hell??”

“Your body temperature has dropped to 97 degrees Fahrenheit,” Castiel replied with a steady voice in spite of the whirlwind of tense emotions ripping through his core. “I need to warm you up. This way will be much faster than lying back to back as you suggested.”

Dean didn’t know if that was true or not, but he didn’t bother arguing. Cas’s arm wrapped around him felt nice. It felt right. He felt safe.

“Just give me a heads up or something next time,” Dean muttered, settling in for the night.

“Next time?”

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

Sleep came surprisingly easy for Dean. He didn’t have his usual nightmares or flashbacks to bloody and horrible moments. He dreamed instead of strong arms, a firm grip, and hot lips doing their damndest to warm up his cold, goosebump-covered skin. Of a voice that pulsed through him like low thunder, a crooked smile that lit up his heart, dark messy hair curled into his fist, and a pair of eyes so blue they put the sky to shame.

The best dream he’d had in a long time was interrupted when a particularly violent rush of wind pummeled the tiny lodge, rattling the windows so hard Dean thought in a half-awake stupor they were going to break. The first thing he focused on when his eyes flew open were Cas’s insanely blue irises holding a look of unguarded sincerity, a small smile on the angel’s usually stoic lips. The look vanished as soon as Dean saw it, replaced with a worried frown.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked earnestly. He was surprised when Dean fell asleep so quickly and easily, never having known him to calm so effortlessly. He was even more surprised when the hunter rolled over and snuggled into him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and their foreheads nuzzled together. Not that he was complaining at all. He’d wanted to hold and be held by Dean like this for years. Castiel relished every moment in Dean’s proximity, his eyes never leaving Dean’s peaceful, content expression as the hours eked by.

“Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I’m… The wind woke me up ‘s all. What time is it?” Dean shifted, grateful that his hips weren’t touching Cas’s. Having a sex dream about Cas was one thing – god knows he’d had plenty before – but waking up next to Cas right after the sex dream was almost too much.

Cas’s features softened when Dean answered, but his frown remained. “You’re flushed. You’re not too hot, are you?”

“Guess that depends on your definition,” the words left Dean’s lips before his brain could censor them.

“I was talking about your temperature, not your attractiveness,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean blinked and asked simply, too stunned at Cas calling him attractive to put on a teasing tone, “You think I’m hot?”

“I…” Castiel started, quickly attempting to deflect. “That’s not the point. I was asking abou–”

“I know what you were saying and no, I’m fine. You didn’t answer my question.”

Dean stared intently at the man next to him, needing to hear Cas’s answer. He didn’t know if it was their current closeness, their complete isolation, or the fact that he had a raging hard on for the angel, but something was making him bold in a way he never thought he’d let himself.

Castiel frowned in uncertainty, his eyes searching Dean’s. He certainly seemed sincere, but there had been times before where Castiel had tried to test the waters and the hunter responded with sarcasm or a joke, road blocking his attempts. The two of them being as close as they were now, however, bolstered the angel’s confidence just enough to try again.

“I’m not blind, Dean,” he quipped, satisfied that if Dean truly wasn’t interested his remark could be seen as platonic. Of course I think you’re attractive Dean. Everyone does. It’s an objective fact like Sam being tall or Rowena having red hair.

Dean gawked at Cas silently for a long few moments, his mind completely frozen. Cas thought he was hot. And had said it out loud. To Dean’s face. On purpose. It wasn’t some drunken confession or Freudian slip. Cas actually told him outright that he was attracted to him.

Before Dean got done processing the information, his body moved on its own and he found himself cupping the angel’s face, his lips pressing against Cas’s hungrily. His lips were as rough and dry as they looked, but there was an underlying softness to them and they tasted like clean fresh spring water. He felt Cas open his mouth briefly in a surprised “oh!” before returning the affection, his arm wrapping around Dean’s waist and pulling their hips flush to one another. _Shit_.

Dean pulled his head back but couldn’t move the rest of his body. “I, uh,” Dean stammered, flushed, his eyes glued to Cas’s lips. “That’s… fuck, I was trying to wait until I wasn’t… but I just…” He had to close his eyes and take a deep, steadying breath before he could form a coherent sentence. “I guess I kind of think you’re hot too,” he chuckled weakly. He opened his eyes, expecting a confused or even disgusted look, but instead found one of warmth and patience. He swallowed and licked his lips, but whether it was out of nervous habit or because he _really_ wanted to get his lips back on Cas’s, he couldn’t tell.

“Does that have anything to do with your erection at the moment? Or is this just, what do you call it… morning wood?” Castiel asked, the smallest trace of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t help but poke a little at Dean. He felt over the moon. Dean found him attractive. He had admitted it willingly. Not only that, Dean had _kissed_ him.

Dean swallowed and bit his lip, leaning back in for a kiss. “I might’ve been having a dream about you.”

“Does that happen often?” Castiel asked between kisses, their lips brushing together.

“You’d probably be surprised.”

“Tell me what it was about.”

Dean swallowed as Cas began trailing his kisses from Dean’s lips to his jaw and down his neck, allowing him to talk. God damn he moved fast.

“It was us. Just like this. Only… only you were helping me keep warm by, uh, by…” Dean trailed off, his throat tightening. No matter how badly he wanted Cas, how long he’d waited to finally get to make his fantasies a reality, he couldn’t bring himself to say that he wanted to have sex with Cas.

“By doing this?” Castiel slid his hand from Dean’s waist and palmed his erection, his thick, heavy cock twitching in his grasp.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a low groan as Cas rubbed him through his boxer briefs. He suddenly wished he’d stripped completely instead of being shy about sleeping naked with the angel.

“You should probably know,” Dean breathed out, his hands threading through Cas’s hair. “I haven’t exactly… I’ve never…”

“I know you’ve had sex before Dean,” Castiel said impatiently, nipping at Dean’s Adam’s apple. He could feel his own nethers stirring, the thought that Dean was hard and wanting for him going straight between his legs and making his head spin. “I get the impression you think I’m completely naïve when it comes to sexual matters, but I’ve watched humanity for thousands of years. I’m not ignorant. I’ve seen you take plenty of women to bed.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never had sex with a guy before!” Dean blurted out, the slow back and forth of Cas’s palm on the underside of his dick destroying whatever hang ups he had about labeling what he and Cas were about to do. He’d say whatever as long as it got him more. Cas’s palm froze and Dean opened his eyes. Cas was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and Dean knew he was silently calling bullshit. And he was right.

“Okay, so I’ve had some threesomes with some frisky couples,” Dean admitted. His other hand reached up to the nape of Cas’s neck and began lightly scratching, needing something to do. “And there might’ve been a couple of really drunk glory holes, but I’ve never actually _done_ anything.”

“Neither have I,” Castiel stated simply, shivers of electricity running down his spine as Dean scratched gently at his neck. “But I would very much like to.”

“Oh god, same,” Dean groaned. He could feel Cas’s cock hardening against him and it made his mouth water. He might not have ever sucked a dick before, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t one of his favorite fantasies.

“Then let’s get started. Tell me what I did in your dream in detail.”

“You gonna make my dreams come true, angel?” Dean purred.

“I’m certainly going to try,” Castiel grinned. He lowered his head further and began lavishing Dean’s chest with wet, hot kisses, lapping his tongue over his pointed nipples whenever he would get near one.

Dean growled in frustration after a while and pulled Cas up gently by his hair, running his tongue over the wet, chapped lips before diving into his mouth as far as Cas would let him. The hand that wasn’t in Cas’s hair slowly, almost timidly, began to move down. It ran over his firm arms, his toned chest, down his taught stomach, only to come back up to gently roll a nipple. Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth at that and shifted, angling them so he was looming over Dean.

“You like that, angel?” Dean panted, coming up for air from the kiss. “Like when I tease your nipple? God, you’re so fucking hot. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea.”

“I think I have some idea,” Castiel growled, nipping at Dean’s ear lobe. “How long?”

“Too fucking long.”

“I was asking for an actual time frame, Dean,” Castiel half rolled his eyes and half chuckled before letting out another throaty groan as Dean moved his hand to his other nipple and dipped his head to bring his lips to his neck.

“Fuck me, I don’t know. It’s been so long.” Dean teethed at the angel’s neck, angling to try and work his lips lower. “Always thought you were a looker since you walked into that barn. I think the first time I wanted to fuck you was after I took you to that brothel. Something about you getting your innocence ruined really got to me.”

“Is that what you like? Innocence? Because I’m afraid you’ll have to get it somewhere else,” Castiel hissed and ground his hips down as Dean bit into his chest. It pinched and stung, but it felt so _good_.

“Fuck no. Not since I was in high school. Was that too hard?”

“Not at all. Any more might be, but that… that felt perfect. So then what was it?”

Dean paused before latching onto Cas’s nipple, groaning at the pitched gasp he received in response. He had to think and Cas seemed all too content to let him as long as he kept licking. Or, that was what he thought until he tried moving to the next nipple.

“Answer me,” Castiel snarled, pulling Dean up by his hair. He was by no means upset – he didn’t think he could ever be upset with Dean while he was doing that with his mouth – but his lust was certainly making him impatient and hungry for answers. He wanted to know everything about Dean’s desire. He wanted to know every fantasy, every time he made Dean’s heart skip a beat, how deep his feelings went. He wanted to possess that knowledge and keep it for his own, taking solace in the fact that Dean only felt those ways about him.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out, his body becoming pliant goo under Cas’s tone and manhandling. “You’ve got a real rough thing going on here and it’s fucking hot.” Dean pursed his lips as Cas narrowed his eyes at him, folding. “I don’t think it was one thing if it was anything at all. Might’ve been the way I thought I was gonna show you a good time but you ended up doing me the favor. Don’t know. But I wanted to fuck you in the back seat of Baby after we left.

“What about you?” Dean asked, a hand coming up to idly trace Cas’s ear, his lips kissing along his jaw line. “How long’ve you wanted to fuck me?”

“That Halloween when the Samhain seal was broken. When you stubbornly insisted on saving those thousands of people. I didn’t know how to describe it at the time, but later I’d realized I wanted to make love to you afterwards.”

“Fucking and making love aren’t the same thing,” Dean insisted bashfully. Hearing such emotional terms used was getting to him. “Fucking is just good old fashioned sex. Making love is…”

“Intimate. I know. I stand by what I said,” Castiel smiled. Dean shifted, obviously not used to this sort of emotional vulnerability. Castiel found it endearing, in this circumstance. Dean’s expression soon turned to one of pleasure, though, as the angel ground his hips down again, their erections rubbing against one another’s through their undergarments.

“But I’ve always thought you were beautiful. Ever since I first laid a hand on you in Hell. I knew you were special. I knew you were someone I would risk everything for.”

“Cas!” Dean choked out, his fingers latching onto Castiel’s shoulder blades. There was no way this would be enough friction to get him off, but it was still enough to make his head spin. And if Cas kept talking like that… Dean didn’t know what would happen, but he knew it made his knees weak and his heart flutter in excitement. He had to change the subject.

“Fuck. How are we gonna do this without any lube?”

“You don’t have any in the car outside?”

Dean shivered as another gust of wind rattled the panes, just the thought of Cas going outside even for a second making him cold. Or maybe it was just the thought of being without Cas that made him cold.

“So help me Cas, if you leave me for even a second, I’m finishing without you.”

“Noted,” Castiel rolled his eyes, ceasing the movements of his hips, eliciting a whine from the hunter. “I suppose that rules out penetration then.”

“Woah, okay, that was definitely _not_ what I was talking about,” Dean exclaimed, his eyebrows lifting. “Really rather work up to that. I was just talking about jerking each other off.”

“If that’s all you were talking about, I would think saliva would be an adequate substitute, wouldn’t you say?”

Dean swallowed, his stomach flipping with nervous excitement at the thought of what was about to happen.

“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, I am so on board,” Dean said as he rolled them over, Castiel now beneath him. He shot the angel a nervous smile before diving under the covers, pulling Castiel’s boxers off on his way down. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Cas’s flushed, thick member resting flat against his stomach. He’d seen some nice dicks (thank you porn), but this was something else. It skewed slightly to the left, had an angular but plump and well-defined head, and even though Cas was rocking at full mast, Dean could tell he was completely uncut. A vein pulsed on the underside and that drew Dean’s focus. Trying to keep his hand from shaking, he reached out and ran his index finger down the vein, encouraged when Cas bucked his hips up in approval. Dean licked his lips and briefly ran his tongue over it, all the way up through the slit in Cas’s head. There was a hand immediately in Dean’s hair and that was all the encouragement he needed. He took Cas’s shaft in hand and started lavishing his cock in wet, messy kisses. It didn’t take long before Castiel was trying to direct Dean’s mouth onto his cock and Dean shivered at the way Cas tugged his hair and silently asked him for more. He took a deep breath in before slipping the tip past his lips. He pulled back and then went down further before pulling back again, repeating the pattern while keeping a steady grip on the base of the shaft until he knew he couldn’t go down any further without gagging. He kept going, relishing in the whines and coos he milked from the angel, loving the way he would tug at his hair when Dean went up as if to tell him “you’re not done.” He loved how heavy Cas’s cock felt in his mouth and how musky his precum tasted. After a few minutes, though, Dean started feeling light headed. It was hot and stuffy under the blankets and there was no way he could keep going like this. He came off of Cas’s dick with a pop, lapping at a bead of precum with his tongue before coming back up.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t breathe anymore down there,” Dean panted, his cheeks flushed and his lips slick and swollen. All Castiel could do was groan and pull Dean close so they were laying on their sides flushed against one another, crushing their lips together so hard the teeth clacked. Dean’s mouth was better than he thought it would be and he’d been so close when the hunter came up for air. He needed more. He needed completion. He needed _Dean_.

Without saying anything, Castiel reached down and ran his hand once over his slicked, aching cock before slipping his hand into Dean’s boxer briefs, loosely running his hand over the twitching member inside. Dean let out a gasp and clung to Cas, hooking a leg over the angel’s hips. He was thicker than Castiel by a few millimeters, but their lengths were roughly the same size. Dean’s glans weren’t anywhere near as pronounced as Castiel’s, but his head overall was much longer and his slit decidedly more distinct. After rescuing Dean from Hell, Castiel had made a conscious decision to put Dean’s foreskin back intact, unsure of why he was circumcised in the first place. He’d later come to learn that circumcising infant males was seen as a cultural norm in America, but as Castiel pulled Dean’s foreskin up over his glans and back down his shaft, he knew he’d made the right decision. Dean was mewling and panting into his mouth, rocking his hips in time with Castiel’s hand. He felt Dean reach down and shove his boxer briefs down enough to expose himself fully, giving Castiel more room to work with.

Then, to Cas’s surprise, Dean bucked his hips forward into his own aching erection and wrapped his hand around both of them. Castiel followed suit, wrapping his hand around what Dean’s couldn’t reach, their fingers brushing against each other’s palms.

“Fuck, Cas! So good! Wanted this for so long! Not even done and I can’t wait to do this again,” Dean babbled, their mouths still pressed together. “Can’t wait to suck your thick cock til you cum down my throat. God, Jesus! Can’t wait to shove my cock down your throat. Gonna fuck your face so hard you won’t be able to talk for a week. And _oh god_ when I get to sit on your cock, gonna ride you so fucking hard–”

“Dean, shut up and give me your damn tongue.”

Dean grinned and happily obliged, their tongues darting back and forth into each other’s open, panting mouths while they rocked together, slowly increasing the speed in sync until they both lost rhythm, their hips stuttering against one another’s. Dean came first, shooting hot strings of cum up over their hands, crying out with Cas’s name. Castiel followed seconds later, cumming so much Dean thought it put porn stars to shame, biting into Dean’s shoulder and letting out a low, choked moan.

They laid there panting and breathing in each other’s glow for what felt like an hour. At some point they let go of their softened dicks and twined their sticky, cum-soaked fingers together. Dean knew he couldn’t just stay like this. He knew they should at least wipe themselves off with a towel from the nymph’s bathroom or something. But laying here with Cas felt so right. So perfect. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to go back to sleep and wake up in the angel’s arms and do it all again.

“Fuck, that was awesome,” Dean smiled sleepily, leaning forward and pecking Cas’s lips.

“Agreed,” Castiel smiled back, completely content.

“Maybe we should thank that bitch nymph before killing her.”

“That sounds like a good plan, but I think there might be a problem with it.”

“Hm?”

“I believe the blizzard has stopped.”

Dean frowned and sat up enough to see the window. Sure enough, the sun was dawning bright pink over a crystalline snowy forest.

“Son of a bitch, they ganked her,” Dean muttered to himself, laying back down. “If I wasn’t so sexed out right now, I’d be proud. They grow up so fast.”

Castiel was about to respond when there was a pounding at the door. They both sat up, Dean paling when he heard Sam’s panicked voice from the other side.

“Dean?? Cas?? You two in there?? The snow’s knee-deep out here and the handle’s frozen shut! I can’t get the door open!”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Dean muttered in abject horror. No way. No way could Sammy know he just fucked their best friend. Not while they were still in bed together.

“We’re fine, Sam,” Castiel responded calmly, reaching out and squeezing Dean’s hand. He knew Dean wasn’t anywhere near ready to come out to anyone about their newly blossomed relationship. And that was okay. As long as it didn’t take him another 10 years to tell Sam about it, Castiel was willing to wait with Dean by his side. “The nymph only snowed us in. If you’re able to dig the snow out from around the door, I believe I can force it open from in here.”

“Okay,” the relief was obvious in Sam’s tone. “I’m gonna go get Jack from the car out by the main road. It should take us maybe 20 minutes to get back with shovels and maybe 10 to clear the door.”

“Can’t wait to hear how you iced the nymph,” Dean spoke up, his voice and nerves steady knowing that Cas was by his side. And that Sammy couldn’t get close enough to any of the windows to look in.

“Hilarious,” Dean could hear Sam’s eye roll. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean laid back with a dramatic sigh of relief as they listened to Sam crunch away.

“Thanks for helping me keep my cool,” Dean looked up at Cas with sincerity, despite the deliberate pun. “I don’t want… I’m not ready for… Don’t go runnin’ your mouth to Sammy or Jack, okay? I want to be the one who tells my brother that I’m breaking the no friends rule.”

“Quite frankly, I’m surprised you even have that rule considering your track record with friends.”

“Blow me.”

“Later,” Castiel smirked. “For now, I think it prudent that we clean up and get dressed. Before Sam and Jack get here.”

“Yeah, that’s… that’s a good idea,” Dean said, blushing at the thought of Cas saying he would give him head later. Dean threw the covers aside and sat up, his bare feet resting on the cold hardwood floor.

“Happy Saturnalia, Dean,” Castiel smiled, leaning forward and kissing the hunter’s cheek.

“Just wait until Christmas,” Dean smirked. “We’ll really celebrate then.”


End file.
